


Proof of Love

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short PWP! Angst, jealousy, and sex combine for a dangerous mix here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Love

‘Gem…was that bloke you were walking with your new partner?’ Andy asked Gem in a bitter manner.

  
Gem was surprised at this remark by his bandmate---after all, Andy didn’t seem like the type to give a damn about these things.

‘No…he was just an assistant; why do you care?’

‘Oh,’ Andy said, shrugging his shoulders.

Gem snapped back at him for acting so ridiculous, pointing his fingers at the taller man in an accusatory manner.

‘It’s not like you care when I walk with women; why do you care about me walking with another guy? You’re starting to sound like a jealous poof!’

‘You’re so gentlemanly with women; I don’t need to worry about you fucking them. But with men, who knows?’

Gem couldn’t believe his ears. Here was his bandmate, accusing him of being a whore---but not to women, to men.

‘I’m not a whore! And I’m not gay!’ he irritably exclaimed, grabbing Andy’s wrists in the process.

‘If you’re not gay, then how do you explain our relationship?’ Andy glared up towards Gem.

‘I don’t consider myself anything. You?’

Andy shook his head.

‘I’ve never thought about it. But I don’t want you fucking other men.’

Gem’s grip tightened on Andy’s wrists, indicating the growing irritation that he was feeling.  
‘I’m not. The only bloke I’ll be fucking is you---the only bloke you’ll be fucking is me.’

‘Prove it to me!’ taunted Andy, as he wriggled his wrists away from Gem’s grip.

‘Fine! I’ll prove it to you! Go against that wall over there,’ Gem demanded, pointing towards the wall on the other side of the room.

Andy got up, and walked towards the wall. Gem followed after him, and thought for one second that in American action films, a suspect would often point a gun at the hostage while demanding the hostage to do something. Yet they didn’t have nor need guns to do what they were going to do.

‘Take off your trousers and underpants. But don’t touch anything besides your clothing.’

Andy complied, although his mannerisms seemed more like a stubborn child reluctantly obeying orders. Gem took one glance at his legs, and eyed his crotch. “He’s got gorgeous long legs” he thought to himself, licking his lips in anticipation of what will come.

Gem knelt down and started to gently kiss Andy’s thighs, with his lips and tongue lightly caressing him. While this was happening, Andy began feeling the heat rise within him, and his body couldn’t stop reacting. Taking notice of this, Gem moved his mouth towards Andy’s half-hard cock, and sucked on it aggressively, like a child sucking on a lollipop. That being said, this “lollipop” so to speak, wasn’t available in any sweets shop.

Andy couldn’t resist forgetting his jealousy he felt previously, and he also couldn’t resist giving in to the pleasure. It also seemed foolish at this point to accuse Gem of anything…after all they didn’t label their relationship anything. He simply decided to close his eyes and savour the sensation.  
Due to Gem’s irritated state and immense desire to prove his love to Andy, his sucking was much more forceful than usual, causing Andy to climax quicker than usual.

After swallowing Andy’s cum in a huge gulp, Gem stood back up, and put his fingers to Andy’s chin, slightly holding his chin up.

‘Now you know that the only bloke you’ll do this is me. Your jealousy might cause me to act like this---so ya better watch out,’ he smirked, dropping his hands from Andy’s chin.

“A dominant Gem is a sexy Gem…” thought Andy, as he put back his trousers on and watched Gem leave the room.

 

** _   
_ **

 


End file.
